untitled
by paopaonim
Summary: apa kami bisa bersama? selamanya? MinYoon/MinGa. NamJin. TaeKook/VKook.


Athlete, Actor and Doctor

.

.

.

.

MinYoon

.

.

.

NamJin

.

.

.

TaeKook

.

.

.

.

Pernah denger Park Jimin? Min Yoongi? Jeon Jungkook? Kim Seokjin? Kim Namjoon? Kim Taehyung dan Jung Hoseok?

Pasti pernah dong? Kalau kalian warga Negara Korea yang cinta Negara dan mengikuti perkembangan Negara, pasti tahu mereka. Yap, siapa yang tidak tahu mereka?

Pertama adalah Park Jimin. Siapa yang tidak kenal Park Jimin. Pemain sepak bola terkenal Korea. Walaupun badannya kecil tapi kemampuannya tidak dapat diremehkan. Jimin sudah bermain sepak bola sejak dia masih kecil, bersama sahabatnya, Kim Taehyung. Dulu dia pernah masuk ke tim nasional junior Korea, namun saat itu dia focus pada kuliahnya dan tidak terlalu aktif lagi, Jimin pernah bekerja di salah satu agency besar Korea bersama Taehyung sebagai backing vocal ataupun back dancer. Lalu dia ditawarkan menjadi pemain sepak bola nasional Korea dan dia menerimanya.

Berikutnya ada Kim Taehyung. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Taehyung. Dia debut sebagai actor dan aktingnya sangat mengangumkan. Dia dulu pernah hampir debut sebagai pemain tim nasional Korea junior bersama sahabatnya Park Jimin. Namun, dia lebih memilih menjadi trainer di salah satu agency di Korea dan ikut menjadi backing vocal dan back dancer bersama Jimin. Saat Jimin memutuskan menjadi pemain sepak bola Nasional Korea, akhirnya Taehyung menekuni masa traineenya dan debut sebagai actor dan juga solois. Hingga sekarang, Taehyung masih suka kok bertemu dengan Jimin. Bahkan jika mereka sama sama free mereka pergi jalan jalan bersama.

Nah ada lagi athlete kebanggan Korea yang terkenal seperti Jimin. Namanya adalah Min Yoongi. Dia adalah play maker sekaligus Shooting guard kebanggan Korea. Walaupun badannya kecil dan membuatnya diragukan, tapi dia bisa membuat orang orang terkejut dengan kemampuannya. Yoongi memiliki partner di tim bernama Jeon Jungkook. Walau lebih muda dari Yoongi tapi kemampuan Jungkook juga tidak bisa di ragukan. Mereka di sebut 'golden partner' karena permainan mereka sangat bagus. Walaupun begitu, kemampuan kerja sama dengan anggota yang lain juga bagus kok. Mereka tidak egois dengan kemampuan berlebihan mereka. Selain menjadi athlete, Yoongi adalah seorang composer di salah satu agency di Korea Selatan.

Berikutnya adalah Jeon Jungkook. Jungkook awalnya seorang back dancer dan trainee bersama Taehyung dan Jimin, namun saat melihat Yoongi secara langsung, Jungkook jadi memiliki keinginan menjadi pemain basket, maklum saja saat itu jiwa muda Jungkook masih menggebu gebu. Dan akhirnya dia menjadi salah satu pemain basket nasional dan juga partner Yoongi di usianya yang masih muda. Kakak sepupu Jungkook, Kim Seokjin adalah kekasih dari kakak tiri Yoongi, Kim Namjoon. Tapi Jungkook bisa masuk menjadi anggota tim bukan karena ada ornag dalam loh. Tapi itu karena kemampuannya sendiri. Jungkook itu multitalent.

Lalu ada pasangan dokter dan professor, Kim Seokjin dan Kim Namjoon. Namjoon si jenius. Dia terkenal ke seluruh dunia karena lulus S1 di umur 19 tahun dan menjadi professor di umur dua 23 tahun. Dia sangat cerdas baik di bidang akademik maupun non akademik. Kekasihnya, Kim Seokjin, adalah dokter muda. Di saat orang orang harus bertahun tahun hingga delapan tahun kuliah kedokteran, Seokjin hanya butuh lima tahun, lalu praktek setahun dan menjadi dokter muda terkenal di Seoul. mereka disebut sebut sebagai pasangan jenius. Mereka bertemu ketika Namjoon menjadi salah satu dokter yang bekerja di rumah sakit tempat Seokjin magang dan tempat Seokjin praktek setahun, lalu rumah sakititu menarik Seokjin menjadi dokter mereka ketika Seokjin lulus dan yayasan membiayai Seokjin kuliah spesialisnya hingga lulus.

Dan terakhir adalah Hoseok, dokter muda yang menjadi spesialis anak di rumah sakit. Dia dijuluki si pembawa harapan. Dia sangat menyukai anak anak dan dia bisa dibilang pembangkit semangat para pasien baik anak anak maupun orang dewasa. Hoseok murah senyum dan membagikan cinta ke semua orang. Karena itu dia di cintai banyak orang. Belum lagi kepintarannya menambah nilai plusnya.

.

.

.

Bagaimana jika, cinta segitiga antara dokter pembawa harapan dengan pemain basket nasional Korea Selatan dan pemain Sepak bola Korea Selatan? Lalu bagaimana hubungan antara actor tampan dan pemain basket korea selatan yang penuh dengan kejutran? Dan bagaimana dua orang tertua dari mereka bertujuh menjadi penengah?

.

.

.

Jungkook uring uringan di kasur besarnya. Yoongi yang sedang menonton lewat laptopnya mengabaikan Jungkook, dan Seokjin hanya memandang resah Jungkook

"Kookie, sudah ah jangan uring uringan begitu" Kata Seokjin.

"hyunggggg~~ Kookie kesal sekali. Taetae hyung itu makin sibuk saja melebihi Kookie, terus banyak wanita wanita sexy menempeli taeta hyung, belum lagi adegan ciuman sana sini. Menyebalkan seklai" gerutu Jungkook. Seokjin menghela nafas mendengar gerutuhan Jungkook. Yoongi menatap Jungkook kesal

"berisik gembul. Tidur sana" kata Yoongi kesal. Jungkook memandang Yoongi sengit

"Hyung! Ish Yoongi hyung mah tidak mengerti perasaan Kookie. Hyung enak, olimpiade nanti hyung bakalan bareng sama Jimin hyung kan kalian sama sama pemain nasional. Lah Kookie? Yang ada Kookie kepisah jauh sama Taetae hyung. Satu Negara satu kota aja begini hyung, apalagi nanti beda Negara" oceh Jungkook. Yoongi menutup laptopnya keras membuat Jungkook dan Seokjin berjengit.

'mampus Kookie salah bicara' batin Seokjin

'aduh Yoongi hyung ngamuk, huwee eomma' batin Jungkook

"Kau mau ku buat Taehyung tidak bertemu denganmu selamanya Kook?" tanya Yoongi ketus. Jungkook menelan ludahnya

"a-a-ani hyung," kata Jungkook.

"su-sudah sudah kalian ini" kata Seokjin berusaha meredakkan amarah Yoongi.

"Tapi Yoongi, aku mau bertanya serius padamu. Dan kau harus menjawabnya" kata Seokjin serius. Yoongi dan Jungkook memandang Seokjin

"Kau dan Jimin juga Hoseok sudah seperi terlibat cinta segitiga. Jelas mereka berdua menyukaimu, tapi yang aku penasaran adalah, siapa yang kau suka? Jimin atau Hoseok? Kau dekat dengan mereka berdua kan. Dan sikapmu bisa saja membuat mereka merasa kau menyukai mereka. Jika sakit kau pergi ke Hoseok ya kecuali kau ada cedera ya kau pergi ke Namjoon atau kepadaku. Tapi saat kau sedang free kau menghubungi mereka berdua dan jika mereka tidak bisa menemanimu kau ngambek sampai mereka berdua kelabakan" kata Seokjin pandang lebar. Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yoongi.

"a-aku" lirih Yoongi. Seokjin dan Jungkook memandang Yoongi penasaran

"aku tidak tahu hyung. Aku –aku" Seokjin memandang Yoongi sedih.

"Kau masih takut berpacaran Yoongi?" tanya Seokjin lembut. Yoongi menunduk dan terdiam. Jungkook menghampiri Yoongi dan memeluk Yoongi

"Hyungggg~~ jangan sedihhhh nanti aku dan Seokjin hyung ikut sedih" kata Jungkook.

"kau masih belum bisa percaya Yoongi? Apa kita harus ke psikolog? Kau jadi semacam phobia untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan lebih dari teman atau sahabat atau saudara?" kata Seokjin lagi.

"apa aku harus bicara pada Namjoon?" kata Seokjin. Yoongi mendongak dan menggeleng

"J-ja-jangan hyung . jangan beritahu namjoon hyung" kata Yoongi sambil menggeleng. Seokjin menghela nafasnya

"Namjoon pasti khwathir padamu Yoongi" kata Seokjin sedih. Yoongi kembali menunduk. Jungkook mengusap usap pundak Yoongi menenangkan Yoongi.

Namjoon, walaupun bukan saudara kandung Yoongi tapi dia sangat menyayangi Yoongi. Dia menyayangi Yoongi seperti saudaranya sendiri. Dia mendukung keputusan Yoongi menjadi pemain basket walaupun keluarga mereka menentang dan menginginkan Yoongi menjadi musisi atau mengikuti jejak Namjoon menjadi dokter. Mereka berdua sama sama jenius. Dan harapan orang tua mereka itu besar pada mereka. Namun Yoongi malah beralih menjadi athlete. Ketika Yoongi terpuruk karena kekasihnya di masa lalu, Namjoon adalah orang yang pertama memeluk Yoongi, menjaga Yoongi di bantu Seokjin dan menyemangati Yoongi agar kembali semangat. Namun Min Yoongi dengan segala ke jeniusannya dapat menutupi kenyataan bahwa dia masih 'sakit' belum sembuh dari 'sakit'nya. Dan makin kesini, Seokjin sedikit demi sedikit menyadari itu. Dia ingin sekali memberitahu Namjoon namun Yoongi dan Namjoon sendiri akan sedih. Jadi Seokjin berniat membntu Yoongi, namun jika Yoongi sendiri tidak ingin menyembuhkan dirinya, Seokjin juga susah jadinya.

"Kalau dari dirimu sendiri tidak mau membuka hati dan mencoba sembuh, kau tidak akan bisa sembuh Yoongi" Kata Seokjin. Yoongi menunduk

"Jawab aku Yoongi, Hosoek atau Jimin?" tanya Seokjin. Yoongi terdiam begitu juga Jungkook

"Baik, aku ubah pertanyaannya. Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika bersama Jimin dan bagaimana ketika bersama Hoseok?" Tanya Seokjin

"Saat bersama Hoseok hyung rasanya menyenangkan, Hoseok hyung baik, dia juga pandai berbicara dan mencari topic. Kalau sama Jimin" jeda Yoongi. Seokjin dan Jungkook memandang Yoongi

"Rasanya menenangkan, seperti terlindungi, rasanya aman dan nyaman"kata Yoongi. Seokjin dan Jungkook tersenyum

"Hyung! Kau jatuh cinta pada Jimin hyung" kata Jungkook. Yoongi tersentak dan memandang Jungkook

"a-aku? J-ja-jatuh cinta pada J-ji-Jimin?" tanya Yoongi. Jungkook mengangguk.

"aku juga merasa nyaman dan aman saat bersama Taetae hyung. Hyung tahu kan kebiasaan jelekku, tapi kalau ada Taetae hyung rasanya aku tidak butuh mengiris tanganku lagi" kata Jungkook.

Ya, Jungkook memang penderita harm self. Jika dia tertekan, maka dia bisa saja menyayat tangannya, bahkan dulu saat parah parahnya, sampai kakinya juga begitu. Namun setelah bertemu Taehyung dan Taehyung mengetahuinya, dia mulai berhenti. Dan dia tidak butuh menyayat tubuhnya lagi karena ada Taehyung bersamanya.

"cobalah buka dirimu. Untuk Jimin? Atau untuk Hoseok. Dan berilah kepastian Yoongi" kata Seokjin. Yoongi mengangguk kecil

"Semangat Yoongi hyung kesayangannnn Kookie dan Jinnie hyung hehe~~" kata Jungkook bersemangat. Seokjin dan Yoongi tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jimin sedang berada di apartemen Jimin. Mereka sedang bertemu karena mendapatkan free time yang sama dan kebetulan Jimin baru selesai latihan dan sudah di apartemen jadilah Taehyung kesana.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yoongi hyung?" tanya Taehyung sambil memakan hamburgernya. Jimin mendesah setelah meneguk colanya

"apa yang kau harapkan? Dia masih begitu dan lagi ada Hoseok hyung yang juga suka dengannya. Lalu kami sama sama sibuk" kata Jimin. Taehyung terkekeh.

"kau punya banyak waktu sampai sebelum olimpiade nanti juga kan" kata Taehyung. Jimin mendengus

"ya aku memang free tapi dia ada turnamen di Jepang dan setelah kembali dia harus mempersiapkan olimpiade" kata Jimin. Taehyung terkekeh

"Kalau begitu setelah olimpiade" kata Taehyung

"ck, aku yang sibuk, pertandingan persahabatan, pertandingan amal. Brengsek memang. Tahu begitu aku ikut menjadi artis saja bersamamu" kata Jimin. Tawa Taehyung terhenti

"ani. Lebih baik menjadi pemain sepak bola kurasa. Belakangan ini aku banyak pekerjaan bersama yeoja dan sampai susah menghubungi Kookie. Dan sepertinya dia merasa aku mengabaikannya. Aku takut dia kembali lagi seperti dulu." Kata Taehyung

"apa bedanya denganku. Aku juga sibuk" kata Jimin

"tapi dia athlete dan jika aku juga athlete dia bisa memahamiku juga. Dan lagian pekerjaannya kan hanya lari lari di lapangan mengejar bola bukan bermain peran dan harus adegan kissing atau entah apa dengan yeoja" kata Taehyung

"Jungkook cemburuan?" tanya Jimin. Taehyung mengangguk

"aku tidak tahu apa yoongi juga cemburuan. Dia terlihat biasa saja." Kata Jimin memejamkan matanya sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar. Memikirkan hubungannya dengan Yoongi membuat Jimin pusing

"Tapi, Jungkook pernah bilang kalau Yoongi hyung memiliki phobia. Mungkin phobianya itu ada hubungannya dengan kelakuannya saat ini. kau bisa tanya Seokjin hyung" kata Taehyung. Jimin menghela nafasnya.

"dia keras kepala. Walau aku tahu, dan membantunya dia juga akan melawannya kan" Kata Jimin

"Kau mau menyerah begitu saja? Kalau Hoseok hyung pantang menyerang kau hanya meratapi nasibmu nanti melihat Yoongi hyung dengan Hoseok hyung. Apalagi kalau mereka sampai menikah" kata Taehyung. Jimin terdiam

"Minta bantuan Jungkook." Kata Taehyung. Jimin menatap Taehyung

"Hoseok hyung juga dekat dengan Seokjin hyung dan Namjoon hyung. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia minta bantuan Namjoon hyung dan Seokjin hyung juga" Kata Taehyung. Jimin terdiam

"kau mengejar Yoongi hyung dari dulu dan sekarang kenapa kau seperti mau menyerah dan jengah dengannya?" tanya Taehyung.

"lama lama kau juga akan jengah jika jadiku. Mengejarnya bertahun tahun dan seperti ini" kata Jimin. Taehyung mendecak

"kau it jangan jangan tidak tulus dengan Yoongi hyung? Hoseok hyung lebih sabar daripadamu. Aku juga sabar dengan semua kelakuan Jungkook" kata Taehyung

"entahlah. Kau tidak harus menunggu lama mendapatkan Jungkook. Hubungan kalian sudah maju. Ibarat kereta, kalian sudah mendekati busan dan aku masih saja di seoul" Kata Jimin. Taehyung hanya menggeleng menatap Jimin lalu menepuk bahu Jimin menguatkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon dan Seokjin sedang makan malam di rumah mereka. Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama Namjoon dan Seokjin sibuk, mereka bisa makan malam bersama hari ini.

"namjoon, aku bertemu dan berkumpul bersama Jungkook dan Yoongi beberapa hari yang lalu" kata Seokjin. Namjoon menatap Seokjin dan mengangguk

"bagaimana keadaannya? Aku sibuk sekali sampai jarang bertemu dengan mereka. Aku hanya dengar jika dia ada turnamen di Jepang sebelum olimpiade tahun ini" kata Namjoon. Seokjin mengangguk

"iya. Yoongi dan Jungkook akan berangkat lusa" kata Seokjin. Namjoon mengangguk

"namjoon" panggil Seokjin lagi. Namjoon menoleh lagi pada Seokjin

"aku tadinya tidak ingin bercerita denganmu, Yoongi juga bilang agar tidak cerita denganmu, tapi aku rasa kau harus tahu Namjoon" kata Seokjin. Namjoon tersenyum menenangkan

"aku tahu Jinnie, aku tahu apa yang ini kau katakan" kata Namjoon. Seokjin tidak terkejut. Sekali bertemu seseorang Namjoon kadang bisa membaca orang itu. Dan namjoon sepertinya tahu apa yang akan Seokjin bahas karena membawa nama adiknya itu

" Yoongi sudah dewasa, Jinnie, dia tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Kita hanya perlu menuntunnya. Jangan sampai dia salah jalan. Trauma dan phobia nya mungkin akan susah hilang karena kita juga. Aku akan menyuruhnya terapi" kata Namjoon. Seokjin diam menatap Namjoon

"Jangan khawathir Seokjin. Aku juga memperhatikan Yoongi dan Jungkook. Aku tahu Taehyung sedang sibuk dan Jungkook mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan itu" kata Namjoon. Seokjin mendengarkan Namjoon baik baik

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Hoseok tadi sebelum pulang. Dia memang menyukai Yoongi dan dia dengan senang hati mau membantu Yoongi. Tapi, Yoongi hanya menganggap dia sebagai saudara sedangkan dia memiliki perasaan lebih pada Jimin" kata Namjoon

"Namjoonie, harusnya kau berhenti menjadi dokter dan membuka kedai ramalan" kata Seokjin lucu. Namjoon hanya tertawa menampilkan dimplenya.

"percayalah Jinnie aku juga sempat berfikiran begitu" kata Namjoon. Seokjin mengaga dan menggeleng tidak percaya dengan kata kata Namjoon. Sementara Namjoon hanya tertawa melihat respon kekasihnya itu.

"Sudah sudah lanjutkan makanmu Jinnie, jangan pikirkan Jungkook dan Yoongi. Mereka akan baik baik saja. Taehyung sangat mengerti Jungkook dia akan tahu batasannya dan Jimin sudah menyukai Yoongi dari dulu jadi dia tidak akan menyakiti Yoongi." Kata Namjoon. Seokjin menghela nafas dan mengangguk lalu melanjutkan makan malamnya.

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi hyunggg ayo kita keluaaaarrrr hari ini hari terakhir kita disini hyungggg, aku belum pernah jalan jalan malam hari di Okinawa. Kalau di Tokyo sih aku sudah pernah. Sering malah." Kata Jungkook pada Yoongi. Mereka sedang berada di Okinawa karena turnamen yang dilakukan disana. Setelah merebut juara satu mereka akan pulang besok siang. Dan sekarang Jungkook merengek pada Yoongi supaya menemaninya jalan jalan di malam terakhir mereka di Okinawa

"jungkook sebenarnya kau terbuat dari apa sih. Apa kau tidak lelah? Pergi saja dengan Mingyu atau dengan yang lain. Aku mau tidur" kata Yoongi sambil menyembunyikan dirinya di bawah bantal

"ah hyunggggg aku kan mau nya sama hyung. Ayo dong hyung ayo ayo ayo. Aku dengar ada kuil yang bisa meramal dengan akurat" kata Jungkook. Yoongi mendengus

"pergilah dengan Mingyu, gembul! Coba kalian ramal apa kau dan Taehyung awet kalau tidak awet itu berarti aku yang menenggelamkan Taehyung di sungai Han karena jengan denganmu" kata Yoongi. Jungkook memekik ngeri

"hyung kau galak sekali sih. Aku bingung kenapa Jimin hyung mau denganmu" kata Jungkook. Yoongi membuka bantalnya dan menatap langit langit kamar dengan pandangan sendu

"aku juga tidak tahu kook" lirih Yoongi. Jungkook jadi merasa bersalah dengan Yoongi

"hyunggg~" kata Jungkook. Jungkook menghampiri Yoongi dan memeluk Yoongi.

"hyung jangan sedihhhh. Ada Kookie, Seokjinnie hyung, Namjoonnie hyung, taetae hyung dan Hosiki hyung. Kalau Jimin hyung nakal pada hyung, bilang pada kami. Biar Kookie suruh Taetae hyung tendang dia dengan bola lalu Kookie lempar dengan bola lalu Namjoonie hyung, Seokjinnie hyung dan Hosiki hyung bisa suntik Jimin hyung"kata Jungkook mencoba menghibur yoongi. Yoongi hanya terkekeh kecil. Lalu mendorong Jungkook yang memeluknya.

"yak dasar kelinci gembul. Cepat pakai jaketmu. Tunggu aku di lobby" kata Yoongi sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi

"HYUNG! YOONGI HYUNG JJANG JJANG MAN BOONG BOONG!" kata Jungkook senang. Lalu dia mengambil jaketnya, handphone juga dompetnya dan turun ke bawah menunggu Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Jungkook dan Yoongi sekarang. Sebuah kuil tua yang terletak di pinggiran Okinawa. Ternyata butuh waktu satu jam menuju kuil dari hotel mereka menginap. Padahal sudah jam delapan malam namun kuil itu masih ramai. Di sana Jungkook bertemu dengan beberapa teman setimnya. Mereka saling menyapa dan berlalu setelah bertukar beberapa informasi.

"Hyung. Kau ingin bertanya apa?" kata Jungkook. Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya. Mereka berdiri di antrian pada satu bilik yang cukup terang.

"kalau begitu biar aku yang bertanya untuk hyung" kata Jungkook. Yoongi hanya bergumam 'terserah' pada Jungkook.

Setelah menunggu setengah jam akhirnya mereka berdua masuk, Jungkook memeprkenalkan dirinya dan juga Yoongi. (anggap saja mereka berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang)

"hallo, namaku Jeon jungkook dan ini Min yoongi" kata Jungkook. Si peramal wanita itu tersenyum.

"kalian pemain basket" kata peramal itu. Jungkook tersenyum menunjukkan gigi kelincinya dan mengangguk. Si peramal tersenyum melihat tingkah Jungkook. Lalu dia melihat pada Yoongi

"kau" kata peramal itu sambil menunjuk Yoongi. Yoongi menatap peramal itu bingung. Peramal itu tersenyum

"percayalah pada dia yang kelihatannya keras namun lembut" kata peramal itu. Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Si peramal tersenyum

"Dia yang mencintaimu sejak lama dan setia padamu. Jangan buat dia menunggu lagi dan jangan buat dia kecewa. Walaupun yang kelihatan sejuk dan lembut memang terlihat meyakinkan. Tapi dia yang mencintaimu dari dulu bisa memberikanmu segalanya" kata peramal itu. Yoongi terdiam

'jimin' batinnya. Peramal itu menatap Jungkook.

"Percayalah." Kata peramal itu. Jungkook mengerjab bingung

"Karena dia memilihmu lebih dari apapun dan dia dapat melakukan apa saja termasuk hal gila untuk membuatmu bahagia" kata peramal itu pada Jungkook dengan senyum menenangkan. Jungkook menatap peramal itu dengan tatapan polosnya khas anak kecil. Si peramal terkekeh kecil

"itu yang menyebabkan dia sangat mencintaimu" kata si peramal. Lalu si peramal menunjuk mereka berdua.

"ada yang menyusahkan nanti tapi kalian harus percaya dan membuka diri. Trauma dan ketakutan akan merajalela sementara tapi jika kalian percaya dan mau membuka diri, mereka akan hilang" kata si peramal. Jungkook dan Yoongi saling berpandangan. Jungkook mengangguk lalu menunjukkan foto Namjoon dan Seokjin dari handphonenya. Si peramal tersenyum

"Tidak ada yang bisa di cela dari mereka. Kesempurnaan tanpa cacat, namun tetaplah saling menjaga satu sama lain" hanya itu yang diucapkan si peramal. Yoongi dan Jungkook saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih mereka keluar dari sana dan kembali ke hotel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin dan Yoongi berada di apartemen Jimin. Entah mengapa Yoongi menurunkan egonya dan dia mengirimkan pesan pada Jimin setelah ia kembali dari Jepang jika ia akan ke apartemen Jimin, karena ia mendapatkan libur selama tiga hari sebelum latihan lagi untuk olimpiade di Los Angeles. Dia bilang pada Jimin, jika Jimin tidak sibuk dia mau ke apartemen Jimin dan disinilah mereka. Makan siang masakan Yoongi di apartemen Jimin

"Selamat atas kemenannganmu hyung" kata Jimin membuka pembicaraan. Yoongi mengangguk dan bergumam terima kasih. Mereka lalu melanjutkan makan siang dengan hening.

"ku dengar kau pergi dengan Hoseok hyung kemarin" kata Jimin. Jimin tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada tidak suka dalam suaranya. Yoongi berhenti menggerakkan tangannya dan menatap Jimin. Lalu mengangguk kecil

"ya. Dia menjemputku dan Jungkook saat sampai di Korea" kata Yoongi.

"Jadi kalian pergi bertiga?" tanya Jimin, Yoongi kembali mengangguk. Jimin juga mengangguk dan menunduk menyembunyikan senyum senangnya.

Setelah makan siang selesai dan selesai membersihkan peralatan makan, mereka duduk di ruang tengah apartemen Jimin

"jadi ada yang mau kau katakan hingga kesini?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi sedikit tersentak. Sebelumnya Jimin tidak begini. Sebelumnya Jimin tidak pernah menanyakan hal ini jika Yoongi datang. Jimin akan menyambutnya dengan senyum dan melakukan berbagai macam hal dengan Yoongi, bukannya dia dengan canggung dan menerima pertanyaan seperti tadi dari Jimin.

"aku tidak boleh datang?" tanya Yoongi. Entah mengapa Yoongi merasa aura dominasi Jimin sangat besar dan menekannya

"Tidak ada yang bilang kalau hyung tidak boleh kesini" kata Jimin sambil menatap Yoongi intens. Yoongi gelisah. Tatapan Jimin berbeda dari biasanya dan Yoongi mulai takut. Keringat mulai turun dari pelipis Yoongi. Jimin mengamati setiap gerak gerik Yoongi. Namun Yoongi merasa di telanjangi oleh Jimin. Jimin bergerak mendekati Yoongi dan membuat Yoongi tersentak. Jimin semakin mendekati Yoongi dan mengungkung Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya, menatap Yoongi intens. Keringat Yoongi semakin banyak.

"J-Ji-Jim-Jim-min" lirih Yoongi.

"kenapa hyung?" kata Jimin dengan suara rendahnya. Yoongi meneguk ludahnya takut

"m-mu-mun-dur Jim" kata Yoongi

"kenapa hyung? Kenapa kau selalu menolakku? Dari dulu kau selalu menolakku tapi seolah memberikan harapan padaku."kata Jimin, suaranya terdengar lirih tapi bisa kita dengar ada nada tegas dan sedih disana. Jimin semakin mendempetkan tubuhnya pada Yoongi. Yoongi mulai ketakutan

"a-andwae" lirih Yoongi.

"andwae andwae jangan mendekat hiks hiks eomma hiiks hiks andwae pergi pergi hiks" berontak Yoongi. Yoongi mendorong Jimin dan meringkuk di atas sofa. Jimin memandang Yoongi bingung. Jimin mendekati Yoongi

"yoongi hyung, hey hyung" kata Jimin

"ani ani ani hiks pergi hiks eomma hiks hiks tolong hiks tolong Yoongi, Yoongi takut hiks hiks" isak Yoongi. Badan Yoongi bergetar. Jimin memeluk Yoongi erat menenangkan Yoongi

"ssstt ssttt hyung aku disini, ini Jimin hyung sssttt" kata Jimin menenangkan Yoongi sambil mengusap kepala Yoongi pelan menenangkan Yoongi yang memberontak dan terisak

"hiks ani ani ani hiks jangan hiks pergi hiks jangan sentuh Yoongi hiks aniya hiks hiks" isak Yoongi. Jimin terus mengungkapkan kalimat penenang dan mengenalkan dirinya bahwa di aadalah Jimin.

"sstt hyung sudah sayang ini Jimin hyung. Jimin disini" kata Jimin

"hiks hiks ji-jim-ji-jimin hiks" isak Yoongi.

"sstt iya hyung ini hm" kata Jimin menenangkan Yoongi

"jimin hiks jimin Jimin hiks hiks" kata Yoongi dengan isakkanya sambil mengeratkan pelukan pada Jimin

"sstt hyung sudah sudah ini Jimin, uljima" kata Jimin. Yoongi masih sesenggukkan namun tidak terlalu parah dia masih memeluk Jimin erat. Jimin mengecup kening Yoongi lembut, mengusap kepala Yoongi lembut dan menyanyikan lagu dengan lembut untuk menenangkan Yoongi. Bagaimana pun juga Jimin juga termasuk salah satu trainee yang bisa debut menjadi actor maupun menjadi penyanyi dan suaranya juga tidak bisa diragukan.

Lama Jimin menenangkan yoongi dan dirasa nafas Yoongi mulai stabil, Jimin melihat ke bawah dan melihat Yoongi tertidur, maka Jimin menggendong Yoongi ke kamarnya dan meletakkan Yoongi di ranjangnya lalu menyelimutinya. Jimin mengecup kening Yoongi lembut sebelum keluar dar kamar.

Jimin mengambil handphonenya dan menelepon salah satu panggilan cepat di handphonenya

"Jin hyung? Sedang sibuk?" tanya Jimin

" "

"Yoongi ada di apartemenku tiba tiba dia histeris dan menangis. tapi sekarang dia sudah tidur" kata Jimin lagi

" "

"ne baiklah hyung aku tunggu" kata jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook berguling guling di ranjangnya. Menatap Handphonenya kesal. Namun wjaahnya berubah gembira ketika ponslenya berbunyi dan menampilkan nama kekasihnya

"Taetae hyunggggg~~" sapa Jungkook

'Kookie' kata Taehyung

"Hyunggg Kookie rindu sekaliiiiii" kata Jungkook manja

'kkk~ hyung juga rindu. Maafkan hyung ya Kookie sayang' kata Taehyung

"eum. Gwaenchana hyungie" kata Jungkook

'aigoo aigoo aigoo kesayangan hyung ini memang saaaaaaaaaangat baik sekali. Saranghae. Kookie Jjang jjang man boong boong" kata Taehyung. Jungkook tertawa

"hyung gombal. Dan apaan itu, itu kan nicknamenya Yoongi hyung bukannya Kookie, kkk~" kata Jungkook

'aniya kook, hyung tidak gombal. Tak apa apa sekali sekali mengambil Trade mark Yoongi hyung. Ah Kookie, Yoongi hyung sedang di tempat Jimin?" kata Taehyung

"eung iya hyung Yoongi hyung lagi di tempat Jimin hyung daritadi. Waeyo?" kata Jungkook

'hyung mau ke tempat Kookie. Hyung rindu sekali dengan Kookie. Mumpung Yoongi hyung di tempat Jimin, hyung akan bilang pada Jimin supaya menahan Yoongi hyung yang lama disana' kata Taehyung

"Yeaey! Ppali hyung ppali" kata Jungkook senang. Taehyung terkekeh

'ne ne ne, tunggu hyung ya, jam lima hyung sampai sana' kata Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk

"ung. Tentu hyungie" kata Jungkook senang. Lalu mereka mematikan sambungan.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin menghela nafas ketika selesai memeriksa Yoongi. Lalu menuju ruang tengah di apartemen Jimin dan duduk berseberangan dengan Jimin.

"jimin, harusnya aku tidak bercerita hal ini. tapi aku rasa kau perlu tahu. Siapa tahu kau bisa membantu menyembuhkan Yoongi" kata Seokjin. Jimin menatap Seokjin bingung

"jadi, kau tahu kan jika Yoongi dan Namjoon bersaudara tiri?" kata Seokjin. Jimin mengangguk.

"Dulu, sebelum ibu Yoongi dan ayah Namjoon menikah, ayah kandung Yoongi memiliki kelainan. Kau tahu kelainan seperti seks yang agak melenceng? Dia hampir menyodomi Yoongi namun ketahuan oleh kakek Yoon, dan eomma Yoongi. Lalu dia dituntut di penjara. Kau tahu jika keluarga ibu Yoongi orang kaya, dia akhirnya menjebloskan ayah kandung Yoongi ke penjara. Dan di penjara seumur hidup dengan kekuasaan kakek Yoon. Entah kenapa disekolah berita itu tersebar dan Yoongi hampir kembali di lecehkan oleh temannya. Sebelum dia beremu denganmu. Akhirnya mereka di tangkap dan di beri denda sosial. Lalu karena itu trauma Yoongi makin bertambah. Mungkin kau tidak tahu karena tidak ada yang membahas hal itu lagi. Yoongi bertingkah seolah dia baik baik saja tapi sebenarnya dia belum sembuh dari traumanya. Dia takut jika seseorang menatapnya dengan tatapan intimidasi dan seolah olah ingin menelanjanginya. Ketika orang itu mendekati Yoongi, yoongi akan kembali mengingat traumanya. " kata Seokjin

"dia tidak bisa membuka hatinya karena dia takut Jimin. Percaya padaku dia juga mencintaimu. Dia hanya takut karena trumanya belum sembuh" kata Seokjin. Jimin terdia mencerna kata kata Seokjin

"apa kau jijik padaku Jimin" kata Yoongi dari belakang Seokjin. Seokjin menengok dan Jimin mendongak melihat Yoongi menangis.

"yoongi"lirih Seokjin. Jimin berdiri,

"jinnie hyung, terima kasih. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantar hyung sampai depan" kata Jimin masih menatap Yoongi. Seokjin yang mengerti segera berdiri dan pamit pulang. Jimin menghampiri Yoongi yang menunduk dan menangis.

"hiks" isak Yoongi. Jimin berdiri di depan Yoongi

'kau itu rapuh di dalam dan semua yang kau lakukan untuk menutupi kerapuhanmu' batin Jimin melihat Yoongi. Jimin mengangkat dagu Yoongi dan menatap mata Yoongi yang berkaca kaca karena menangis. tubuh Yoongi sedikit bergetar.

"uljima" kata jimin samba menangkup pipi Yoongi dan menghapus air mata Yoongi

"hiks k-ka-kkau jijik k-kan hiks d-dengan-ku hiks" kata Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum kecil

"kata siapa?" kata Jimin

"Kata siapa aku jijik dengan hyung?" kata Jimin lagi memandang Yoongi teduh.

"kenapa hyung tidak cerita? Aku akan dengan senang hati mendengarnya. Jangan menutup dirimu hyung. Aku mencintaimu. aku menerima semua kekurangan dan kelebihanmu hyung." Kata Jimin sambil memandang dalam mata Yoongi

"buka hatimu untukku hyung. Ayo kita jalani, ayo kita sembuhan trauma mu bersama sama." kata Jimin sambil tersenyum

"hiks jimin hiks hiks huweeeee" tangis Yoongi. Jimin memeluk Yoongi erat dan mengusak rambut Yoongi pelan. Menenangkan Yoongi yang menangis seperti anak kecil. Karena pelukan Jimin, suara merdu Jimin dan usapan Jimin pada punggung maupun kepalanya, dari dulu adalah penenang Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Taehyung. Taehyung menghela nafas melihat Jungkook masih menunduk. Menggemaskan seperti anak kecil yang sedang di marahi namun bagi Taehyung ini bukan wkatunya menganggumi Jungkook.

"hyung jangan marah" kata Jungkook lirih. Taehyung menghela nafasnya kasar. Taehyung tidak marah pada Jungkook. Dia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Dia marah karena dia, Jungkook kembal menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Musim panas, dan Taehyung menemukan kekasihnya memakai baju lengan panjang. Tentu saja Taehyung curiga dan Taehyung menemukan sayatan sayatan pada tangan Jungkook.

"apa hyung berhenti saja ya Kookie." Kata Taehyung. Jungkook mendongak menatap Taehyung

"Hyung akan bekerja di perusahaan membanu Minjae hyung saja. Supaya bisa punya banyak waktu dengan Kookie" kata Taehyung. Jungkook membelalakkan matanya dan menggeleng

"aniya hyung jangan" kata Jungkook.

"kalau hyung masih begini, Kookie merasa kesepian kan. Hyung tidak mau Kookie begini" kata Taehyung. Jungkook menggeleng

"aniya hyung Kookie janji tidak akan begitu lagi" kata Jungkook. Taehyung menghela nafasnya.

"hyung bisa pegang omongan Kookie?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk keras.

"iya, hyung bisa pegang omongan Kookie" kata Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum kecil

"Kalau Kookie melanggarnya?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook memandang Taehyung polos

"Kalau Kookie melanggarnya, ayo kita putus" kata Taehyung. Jungkook membolakan matanya

""Hyung!" serunya. Taehyung menatap mata Jungkook dalam

"Wae?" tanya Taehyung datar. Jungkook menunduk

"Baiklah hyung Kookie janji kalau begitu" kata Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum kecil. Lalu berdiri dan menghampiri Jungkook. Taehyung mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Jungkook yang masih duduk di sofa lalu memeluknya. Jungkook sedikit kaget namun ikut tersenyum dan balas memeluk Taehyung

.

.

.

ARTIS SEKALIGUS SOLOIST TERKENAL, KIM TAEHYUNG TERTANGKAP KELUAR DARI APARTEMEN PEBASKET NASIONAL KOREA, JEON JUNGKOOK DAN TERTANGKAP KAMERA SEDANG BERCIUMAN.

Yoongi segera berlari ke apartemen Jungkook setelah sebelumnya membawa beberapa makanan dan juga dompet serta handphonenya ketika membaca berita pagi itu. Setelah menekan password apartemen Jungkook, Yoongi segera masuk ke kamar Jungkook dan membangunkan Jungkook

"Yak! Jeon! Bangun!" kata Yoongi. Jungkook yang masih tidur hanya mengegerutu

"Astaga! Jeon Jungkook bangun!" kata yang merasa risih akhirnya bangun dan terduduk di kasurnya.

"Yak! Baca ini" kata Yoongi. Jungkook mengucek matanya dan menajamkan pengelihatannya pada Koran yang di berikan oleh Yoongi, belum selesai Jungkook membacanya, Seokjin dan Namjoon sudah masuk ke kamar Jungkook

"Jungkook-ah gwaenchana?" tanya Seokjin. Yoongi dan Jungkook menoleh melihat Seokjin lalu Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya pada Koran yang ada di tangannya. Jungkook lemas melihat berita disana.

"h-hyung, hiks bn-bagaimana ini" isak Jungkook. Seokjin segera memeluk Jungkook dan menenangkan Jungkook. Sedangkan Namjoon dan Seokjin hanya memandang Jungkook dan juga Seokjin.

"Hyung hiks bagaimana hiks jika hiks hiks" isak Jungkook tidak dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"sssstt sudah sudah Kookie, semuanya akan baik baik saja" kata Seokjin menenangkan Jungkook.

Namjoon dan Yoongi menengok pada pintu kamar Jungkook yang kembali terbuka dan kali ini muncul Jimin dan Hoseok

"banyak wartawan di bawah, sepertinya mereka mencari Kookie" kata Hoseok menghampiri Namjoon, sedangkan Jimin menghampiri Yoongi

"Taehyung ada di agencynya dan akan melakukan press con sebentar lagi. Jungkook, Taehyung bilang demi keamananmu dan cita cita mu dia tidak akan mengakui hubungan kalian, dan management akan membuat skandal baru. Tapi Taehyung bilang, tolongpercaya padanya" kata Jimin, Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya pada Seokjin dan menatap Jimin

"Hiks, aku hiks percaya pad aT-tae hyung hiks" isak Jungkook. Jimin dan yang lainnya tersenyum

"mungkin harusnya Taehyung yang bilang ini, Kookie, tapi kau hanya perlu bertahan hingga kau lelah dengan pekerjaanmu dan Taehyung aka nada disana bersamamu selamanya. Kau tahu kan maksudku" Kata Jimin lagi. Jungkook mengangguk. Mereka semua berpelukan menenangkan si maknae yang masih diliputi sedih.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung datang ke apartemen Jimin pukul dua pagi, setelah sebelumnya Jungkook sudah ada disana dari siang hari setelah press con selesai. Jimin sudah berada di apartemen Yoongi sedangkan Jungkook hanya sendirian di apartemen Jimin

"Hyung" lirih Jungkook. Taehyung segera memeluk Jungkook erat begitu juga sebaliknya

"mianhae Kookie" lirih Taehyung. Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dan menggeleng

"jangan minta maaf hyung" Kata Jungkook.

"Kookie tahu semua keputusan Taetae hyung pasti yang terbaik. " kata Jungkook

"Jimin bilang dia sudah bilang sama Kookie tapi hyung akan bilang lagi" Kata Taehyung

"Saat nanti kookie sudah lelah sebagai pemain basket dan mau keluar dari sana. Bilang pada hyung. setelah itu ayo kita pindah. Canada? Atau Belgia? Ayo kita menetap disana dan hidup bahagai disana. Ayo kita menikah disana." Kata Taehyung, Jungkook memeluk Taehyung dan menangis. Taehyung tersenyum kecil dan menenangkan kekaishnya itu.

"uljima" kata Taehyung. Jungkook meleapaskan pelukannya dan menatap Taehyung

"Kalau gitu Kookie akan menabung supaya kita bisa pindah kesana" kata Jungkook. Taehyung terkekeh dan menggeleng lalu menghapus air mata kekasihnya itu.

"hyung dan Namjoon hyung sudah membeli tanah di sana. Hmm. Satu di belgia dan satu di Canada, tergantung Kookie dan Seokjin hyung mau tinggal dimana, kita bisa membuka usaha bersama disana" kata Taehyung. Jungkook tersenyum manis menampilkan gigi kelincinya dan mengangguk

"Saranghae Taetae hyung" Kata Jungkook. Taehyung terkekeh dan mengangguk lalu mengecup kening Jungkook.

"Hyung do Saranghae Kookie" kata Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi berada di pangkuan Jimin seperti anak koala yang menempel pada induknya. Setelah mengantar Jungkook ke apartemen Jimin setelah sebelumnya mereka memutuskan untuk sarapan bersama dan membeli makan siang untuk Jungkook di apartemen jimin nanti, Yoongi pergi ke rumah sakit dengan Jimin. Yoongi akan mulai melakukan terapinya. Jimin berjanji akan menemani Yoongi melakukan terapi. Dan jika memang Jimin ada di Korea, jimin akan menyempatkan waktunya untuk mengambil izin dan menemani Yoongi untuk terapi. Dan setelah terapi, mereka membeli cheese cake kesukaan Yoongi dan berdiam di apartemen Yoongi selama sisa hari itu. Dan disinilah mereka dengan posisi Yoongi yang seperti anak koala

"hyung" panggil Jimin dan Yoongi hanya bergumam menanggapinya

"Menikahlah denganku" kata Jimin. Yoongi segera menegakkan badannya dan memandang Jimin dengan panangan yang sulit di artikan

"dengar hyung, menikahlah denganku nanti setelah hyung sudah lelah menjadi pemain basket dan ingin undur diri menjadi athlete. " kata Jimin

"kau dan Taehyung merencanakan sesuatu?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Yoongi

"ini ide Namjoon hyung. dia bilang, dia akan pindah ke luar negeri dengan Seokjin hyung. nanti ketika kau sudah bahagia" kata Jimin.

"aku?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin mengangguk

"dia bilang, dia sudah membeli tanah di Canada dan Belgia. Dia akan membiarkan Seokjin hyung memilih mana yang akan dia tinggali walau dia pasti akan membangun kedua tanahnya disana. Lalu mereka akan menikah disana dan tinggal disana. Lagi pula dua Negara itu termasuk Negara yang melegalkan pernikahan sesame jenis. Lalu rencananya mereka akan membuka café atau restaurant disana. Dan tetap akan beekrja sebagai dokter. Bagiamana pun kita tahu jika kemampuan memasak Seokjin hyung tidak bisa diragukan" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk

"lalu?" tanya Yoongi lagi. Jimin tersenyum

"Taehyung juga berfikir begitu. Dia berencana akan pindah dan menikah dengan Jungkook lalu dia akan membuka usaha di sana. Dia pikir, membuka kedai kopi akan bagus, tapi Namjoon hyung bilang akan lebih bagus jika mereka bekerja sama membangun usaha disana. Karena Namjoon hyung akan tetap menjadi dokter dan Seokjin hyung juga akan menjadi dokter. Lalu mereka menawarkanku" kata Jimin sambil mengusap kepala Yoongi.

"Jadi aku juga sama seperti Taehyung, apa hyung mau menikah dengnku? Nanti ketika hyung sudah lelah dengan basket. Ayo kita menikah disana dan hidup damai disana. Entah di Belgia atau di Canada atau hyung mau ke Belanda atau kemanapun yang hyung mau" kata Jimin menatap mata Yoongi lembut. Yoongi segera memeluk Jimin erat,

"kemanapun" lirih Yoongi

"kemanapun Jimin pergi, aku pasti akan ikut" kata Yoongi dengan semu merah di kedua pipi putihnya. Jimin terkekeh dan mengusak kepala kekasihnya lembut.

.

.

.

.

7 tahun kemudian

Café di pinggir jalan di kota Vancouver itu cukup ramai walau jam makan siang sudah lewat. Café dengan plang "Kofee coffee" itu selalu ramai setiap saat, bagaimana tidak, jika kalian kesana, selain makanan berat, makanan ringan dan minuman yang enak, kalian juga akan dimanjakan dengan pelayan disana. Namja namja tampan berada disana baik yang berwajah asia maupun yang berwajah penduduk local sana

"jungkook-ah, meja nomor tiga butuh macaroonnya segera" kata pemuda gempal bernama Jimin

"sabar hyung, Vernon sedang mengambilnya di belakang" kata Jungkook sambil menyiapkan pesanan yang lain membantu Wonwoo. Jimin hanya mengangguk lalu menghampiri kasir dimana kekasihnya, Min Yoongi sedang menyusun bon bon pesanan mereka

"kau harusnya masuk akuntansi saat kuliah, bukannya seni" kata Jimin. Yoongi mendongak dan tersenyum

"apapun jurusan yang aku masuki, kau tetap mencintaku kan Jimin?" kata Yoongi. Jimin terkekekeh dan mengusak kepala kekasihnya.

Ya, disitu, di pinggir kota Vancouver yang ramai, sebuah café semi restaurant dibangun dengan pemilik ketujuh pria tampan dari Korea Selatan, Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Kim taehyung, Jeon Jungkook dan Jung Hoseok. Sudah setahun berlalu dan café semi restaurant itu berkembang pesat. Mereka bahkan menerima karyawan paruh wkatu yang merupaka orang Korea juga ataupun orang local disana.

Di bagain dapur ada Kim Mingyu, seorang pria tinggi yang terdampar di Canada karena sekolah chef yang dia jalani disana, ada Seokjin yang dengan tangan terampilnya berada di dapur juga mengolah bahan makanan dengan baik, ada Yoon Jeonghan, model androgini yang lelah dan menjadi salah stau chef disana, lalu ada Jeon Jungkook, lee Chan, Jeon wonwoo, Xu Minghao, Lee Jihoon dan Hong Jisoo yang berada di balik etalase menerima pesanan take out dan membantu menyajikan pesanan untuk di bawa pelayan pelayan tampan disana, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Jung Hoseok, Boo seungkwan, Vernon, Kwon soonyoung, Wen Junhui dan James.

Café semi restaurant ini selalu ramai dan berkembang pesat. Suasana yang nyaman dan makanan serta minuman yang enak membuat orang betah disana. Bahkan merek di tawari untuk membuka cabang, namun untuk saat ini mereka tidak akan membuka cabang.

"Selamat datang, si-eh? Namjoon hyung sudah datang?" kata Seungkwan saat menyambut orang yang datang dan ternyata itu Namjoon. Namjoon tersenyum pada Seungkwan

"apa kabar Seungkwan, sepertinya ramai" kata Namjoon. Seungkwan mengangguk antusias

"dari tadi sudah ramai hyung" kata Seungkwan. Namjoon mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam.

"wah sudah datang hyung" kata Taehyung. Namjoon mengangguk dan menepuk bahu Taehyung

"Yah! Park Jimin jangan mengganggu Yoongi" kata Namjoon melihat Jimin berada di dekat kasir mengobrol pada Yoongi. Jimin menoleh dan hanya nyengir. Namjoon menggeleng dan masuk ke dalam sambil menyapa seluruh staff cafenya hingga ia menemukan Seokjin sedang mengatur suhu di ovennya.

"hallo hyung" sapa Mingyu yang sedang mengaduk adonan. Namjoon membahas sapan mingyu dan Jeonghan lalu menghampiri Seokjin

"sudah datang Namjoonie" sapa Seokjin . namjoon tersenyum dan mengecup kening Seokjin. Lalu Namjoon memberikan sebuah amplop dengan lambang rumah sakit disana. Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya dan membuka amplop itu dan membacanya. Seokjin membelalakkan matanya yang sudah besar dan menatap Namjoon tidak percaya. Namjoon tersenyum dan menampilkan dimplenya.

"Kita akan punya baby?" pekik Seokjin, Namjoon tersenyum dan mengangguk. Seokjin memeluk Namjoon erat, lalu mereka melepaskan pelukannya mendengar seruan Seungkwan

"NAMJIN HYUNG AKAN PUNYA BABY!" Seru Seungkwan mengegelegar.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.


End file.
